Toast Always Lands Butter Side Down
by MatteaAM
Summary: Mr Murphy will makes his appearance any place, any time. How do Jenny and Gibbs cope with him? - Collab with Psycho Maddy and MarciaRebafan; more inside.
1. Sprained Ankle

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** - Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. It's Me! :D  
As you probably already know, _**MarciaRebafan**_, _**Psyc**__**ho Maddy **_and yours truly are starting a collab - drabbles/one-shots based on Murphy's Laws (if you don't know, then quickly go read their wonderful updates!). Each one of us will update once a week and we'll do our best to stick to that schedule.  
It might be a fair warning to you that at any time this can turn into a complete OOC Crak!Fic charade. You have been warned!  
Not beta'd and I'm still prete to know English.

**DISCLAIMER - **I do not own NCIS nor any of its characters. I don't feel the need to point it out again, so this goes to all the chapters. I do, however, own my life which is endless inspiration, but you don't need to know that.

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

****

**1. LEFT TO THEMSELVES, THINGS TEND TO GO FROM BAD TO WORSE.**

"_Shit!_"

It escaped her before she could stop it.

Jenny Shepard grabbed on the nearest hard surface her arms could reach, already feeling the throbbing pain spreading from her left ankle to the rest of her body.

"You okay?" - Gibbs asked, appearing soundlessly on the bedroom door.

"Yeah," - she smiled, putting on a brave face.

The last thing she needed right now was his worry. She was already late, as it was.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Jethro, I'm fine. I just hit my knee on the bed."

He gave her a critical once-over before going back to the adjoined bathroom. She thanked God he didn't notice the death grip she had on the curtain behind her, quickly changing the shoes to more comfortable ones. Kissing him goodbye, she sucked up the pain to the exit door, every step becoming more and more uncomfortable.

_God, it hurts like hell_, she thought at the end of the day as she made her way back to her office, trying not to pay any attention to the hole Gibbs's stare was burning in her back.

She barely made it through the busy day; what with the constant walks to and from MTAC, what with Gibbs's scrutinising stare.

When she finally made it home, successfully avoiding her lover wherever she could, she took of her shoes and trousers, staring annoyed at now very obvious swelling that used to be her ankle. She didn't have time for this.

She sighed and, deciding to keep on ignoring her injury, put on her grey sweatpants and black tank top. She hobbled down the stairs and sat in her study just in time to, once again, avoid her partner.

He sat in the armchair opposite her desk after he had changed, not taking his eyes off of her for a second.

"Jethro, seriously, this is getting ridiculous. Don't you have anything better to do than to stare at me?"

"I enjoy looking at you, Jen," - he smirked, thought his eyes still shone with concern.

Jenny rolled her eyes and continued with her work, but Gibbs's constant stare made her feel very uncomfortable, as if he could see through the desk and her sweatpants and somehow know she was in pain. Well, she wouldn't put it past him.

Eventually, she couldn't take it any more, so she carefully got up with a casual "I'm going to bed." and, determined to make it to the stairs without letting on to her condition, walked out of the study.

Halfway up, however, a sudden pain shot through her body. She gripped the railing until her knuckles turned white, biting her lower lip, so as not to let out a groan and more than a few choice words. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, she could feel a thin layer of sweat covering her. She barely made it the rest of the way, leaning on to the wall next to her bed and closing her eyes.

"Sit," - Gibbs's stern voice filled the room.

Jenny opened her eyes and mouth, but protest died on her lips when she saw his no-bullshit stare.

She sat on the bed as he disappeared into the bathroom, reappearing only seconds later with a tube of _Deep Relief_ gel in one and a bandage roll in the other hand.

He crouched in front of her, taking her left foot into his hands, mindful of her injury. She knew better than to question him.

After thoroughly, but gently, massaging the cool gel into Jenny's skin, Gibbs expertly covered the ankle with a white gauze. He didn't have to say anything, his silence was reprimanding enough and she felt like a child who has done something naughty.

Upon finishing his task, Gibbs softly kissed her bandage-covered skin and then met her eyes with his.

"Thank you," - she whispered, his actions surprisingly arousing to her.

He kissed her lips gently and then motioned for her to lay on the bed, while he went to wash his hands.

Jenny smiled into her pillow, thinking that while, yes, left to themselves, things tend to go from bad to worse, she'd always have him to make it better for her.

* * *

**- THE END -**

* * *

_I don't know if you have _Deep Relief _in US, I couldn't find it on-line. Forgive me if you don't._

_M. xx_


	2. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**- To conclude round two, which can also be considered Round of Gibblets/Pregnancies, here is a new instalment from yours truly. (Yes, we are trying to co-ordinate them.)  
I hope you are enjoying this thus far. I know we are. :)

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**2. ALL'S WELL THAT ENDS.**

"_Well, Jenny, the baby is perfectly fine," - doctor Montgomery said, smiling at her nervous patient._

"_Now, I'll just check if -' - the Doctor's voice trailed off, her eyes glued to the screen, brows knitted in confusion._

"_What?" - Jenny's face paled, her hand gripping Gibbs's, her palms sweating. - "What's wrong?"_

_Silence fell upon the room, Jenny's rigid breathing the only thing breaking it._

"_Addison," - finally Jenny spoke, half pleading, half threatening._

"_Jenny, nothing is wrong with your baby. Or should I say, _babies_."_

_Gibbs's head shot up, mouth as wide as his eyes._

"_What?" - He managed to whisper._

"_Yup, you're having twins - a boy and a girl."_

_Jenny's eyes met Gibbs's, dreading his reaction. He smiled the brightest smile she'd ever seen, his hand resting gently on her now more than obvious baby bump. She smiled back, blinking back the tears of relief._

"_Okay, now I'm just gonna take you to the OR so we can finally meet those rascals," - Addison said with a smile of her own._

_Jenny looked at her, her eyes full of confusion._

"_What do you mean, Addie? I'm only twenty-five weeks."_

_Addison Montgomery let out a loud laugh._

"_Oh, you're funny, Jennifer. And I've been due ten days ago," - she said, still laughing and shaking her head slightly._

Suddenly, Jennifer Shepard sat up in her bed, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"You okay?" - Her lover's sleep-infused voice asked after a few moments.

She looked at him, eyes wide, heart pounding as if she had just ran a marathon or…_No_, she refused to even think about it. That's what got her in this trouble in the first place.

She nodded slowly and looked at the watch on the night stand.

0457.

One more hour of sleep. Or lack thereof. There was no way she could go back to sleep after _that _dream.

"Just a bad dream," - she murmured at Gibbs's insistent stare, laying down and snuggling into his embrace. But sleep, indeed, come no more.

* * *

Later that day, Jenny was sitting in her office, trying to concentrate, but to no use. The dream still had her full attention. Or better yet, the steamy encounter in the elevator a few days ago that she was pretty sure was to blame for her stress.

_A second before the elevator door closed, Gibbs slid in. He had a smug face that never meant any good. They couldn't have moved half a floor before he switched the power off._

"_Jethro," - Jenny started, but was cut short when her back collided with the metal wall, all air leaving her._

_He hadn't kissed her, not yet; he barely touched her. But his eyes ranking up and down her body was enough to make her blush._

"_Jethro, no."_

_This time his lips grazed her ear, sending a shiver down her spine._

"_I haven't seen you in a week, Jen," - he whispered, before darting his tongue out to taste her skin._

_The moan was inevitable. She could feel his grin, knowing he knew she was done fighting._

_As his lips moved across her skin, Jenny vaguely thought she should probably tell him she was not on the pill any more, but then he kissed her the way that made her knees buckle and she fell limp into his arms, all though gone._

A loud bang broke Jenny from her reverie and she was met with yet another Gibbs-issued stare.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" - He asked harshly, but she could detect concern.

She gave him a questioning look, as if to say she had no idea what he was talking about.

"You wrote in the report, and I quote, '_Agent Gibbs's team has twins._' And two rows below '_They are to investigate this pregnancy.'_"

Jenny's eyes were by now so wide it bordered with painful.

"You wanna tell me something, Jen?"

She got up slowly and made her way to the liquor cabinet, but soon after pouring a measure of amber liquid, she pushed the tumbler aside, huffing in annoyance. She could feel Gibbs's stare on her back.

"Do you remember last Tuesday?" - She asked, her back still turned to him.

When he didn't respond, she turned around and looked at him.

A small smile was playing on his lips and his eyes were glossed over.

_As her hands made their way to the buckle of his belt , all he could think was that it was one hell of a long week in which they managed to steal only a kiss or two._

_He gripped her tighter when she finally freed him of the trousers and boxers and, as her hand fleetingly touched him, a groan tore loose from his throat._

_She guided him into her and a second later he was already thrusting, their breaths mingling. She kissed him deeply and he had to brace himself against the wall for the fear of falling down. _God_, she felt so good._

"Jethro," - Jenny's stern voice roused him from the memory.

He blinked couple of times before meeting her gaze. His gut clenched. Was that fear he saw in her eyes?

"Jethro, I wasn't on the pill."

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out; they just stared at each other for couple of moments.

"Are you-".

"I don't know."

Again, the silence.

Finally, he walked up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and pressing his lips gently to her forehead.

She could already feel the tension leaving her. They'll work it out.

* * *

"Jen, stop it."

She looked at him, wondering how he could be so calm. She continued to pace around the room.

"Jenny," - he tried again, getting up from the bed and approaching her. - "Stop worrying. We'll work it out."

He gave he a reassuring smile, but when that didn't work, he hugged her tightly.

"We'll. Work it. Out," - he repeated a bit more forcefully. "C'mere."

He took her hand in his, entwining their fingers as he half dragged her back to the bathroom.

She closed her eyes as he reached for the plastic stick, but opened them a second later when she heard him let out a rush of air. Snatching the offending item from his hands, she took a deep breath and looked.

_Negative._

She met his eyes and couldn't be sure if he was relieved or disappointed; couldn't be sure how she felt herself.

Five minutes later, they were lying on the bed, neither speaking, neither knowing what to say.

Finally, as his hand found hers, she sighed.

"Well, all's well that ends well, I guess."

He chuckled.

"Oh, no. All's well that ends."

* * *

**- THE END -**

**

* * *

**

_Well, it's a dream, so Addison is allowed to be there. :)_

_M. xx_


	3. Kitchen Confidential

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - **I apologise in advance - I do not like this drabble at all. My dad came over on Wednesday and I got sick on Thursday, so I didn't really feel like writing. So I forced myself to write this today, so we can keep up with the schedule. I hope you don't hate it (too) much.  
Not, Round Three was a Week of Fails. :) A and M oh so nicely embarrassed Gibbs, so I went the other way. Always the rebel, I am. :P  
Please, don't hold the mistakes against me. I'm sick and tired and in the rush to get my Halloween costume ready. *sighs*

**SPECIAL THANKS**- To **_MarziaRebafan_**, for this great idea which I, sadly, didn't use to its fullest.

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**3. SUCCESS ALWAYS OCCURS IN PRIVATE, AND FAILURE IN FULL VIEW.**

Eggs. Flour. Milk. Baking powder. Sugar. Baking soda. Butter.

Jenny's eyes ran over the list of ingredients one more time. Yes, that must be it; she had everything. But why was she so nervous then? Why were her palms sweating so much? It's not like she never baked a cake before - she made one just last week. And it was…_good_.

She sighed. God, what did she get herself into? Offering to make cake for Gibbs's birthday had a disaster written all over it, especially when he was familiar with her cooking history. But he presented it as a challenge, and who was she not to accept it?

So here she was, in her kitchen, two hours before he was due to arrive, surrounded by ingredients she had no idea how to use.

She took a bowl and grabbed two eggs, her eyes running over the recipe. Instructions were for idiots; she could do this. She chased killers for living, for God's sake. Baking a cake couldn't possibly be harder than that. Could it?

Breaking the eggs, she took the mixer and mixed them until she got fine yellow liquid. Okay, one down; how many more to go?

Jenny slowly added two cups of milk and, upon mixing it, she poured a cup full of flour in the bowl. The moment the powder and the mixer came into a close contact, Jenny, along with her kitchen counter, were covered with the thin white layer of flour.

"Shit," - she muttered under breath, grabbing a cloth and wiping her face.

She tried again, with the same outcome.

"How the hell am I supposed to do this?"

She tried to remember what she did last week, but suddenly her memory was completely blank. Sighing, she dumped a cup of flour in the bowl for the third time, this time putting a kitchen cloth over the bowl before she turned the mixer back on. After approximately five minutes of over zealous mixing, she removed the cloth and, to her great surprise, she found the mixture looking rather good. She quickly added the rest of the ingredients as the recipe told her to, a happy grin now firmly set on her face. Why did she even doubt herself in the first place? Her cake was going to be amazing and it will shut Gibbs's mouth once and for all.

About half an hour after she started, Jenny poured the batter, now pale yellowish in colour, in the cake pan and stuffed it into the oven.

"Oh, crap!"

She was supposed to preheat the oven on three-fifty degrees.

Taking out the pan, Jenny put the offending kitchen appliance on four hundred instead, deciding that she would preheat it for fifteen minutes, not twenty as the recipe said. It all came down to the same thing, didn't it?

She leaned against the table and stared at the oven, as if willing it to heath up faster. Finally, about fifteen minutes later, she put the cake pan back into the oven and rushed up to the bathroom to get ready. She had half an hour before the cake was ready.

* * *

Applying final touches of her mascara and fixing the errand curl that kept escaping her neat do, Jenny stole a glance at the clock on the wall.

It's been thirty-five minutes.

She rushed out of the bathroom but stopped on the first step. What the hell was that horrible smell? And then it hit her…

She forgot to put the oven back to three-fifty. She all but ran the rest of the way, turning off the heath and grabbing the cake pan out of the oven. The edges were completely black and the smell was horrible.

Jenny groaned in frustration, throwing kitchen cloth on the floor and opening the window. Gibbs would be here in less than half an hour and she had nothing - absolutely nothing.

She could feel the tears of frustration prickling in her eyes, but she would be damned if she let them fall.

She took a deep, calming breath and gave the cake a good look, trying to figure out what can be saved. Very soon, though, it became obvious that not much was left. Especially after the whole cake fell apart when Jenny gently probed it with the knife.

She felt like screaming and crying and laughing at the same time, but she was very much aware that she was rapidly running out of time and she knew she had to think fast.

Looking around the kitchen, Jenny spotted a bottle of champagne and an idea formed in her mind, as well as a wicked smile on her face. Distract him, she would.

She grabbed the bottle and put it in the freezer before running up stairs and letting her hair loose from the bun it was in. She grabbed several candles and spread them all over the room; she fixed her silky bedding; then finally she opened a little black bag she was saving for later in the evening. Classy black dress be damned, she pulled out a lacy, barely-there, dark purple set.

Just as she finished putting it on, her bell rang.

She hurried down the stairs, grabbing the champagne from the freezer and glasses from the cupboard.

She slowly opened the door, leaning against it with a sultry grin on her face and her eyebrow up. She knew it worked the moment their eyes met, a few seconds after his ran a full length of her almost completely naked body.

"Happy birthday, Jethro," - she said in the huskiest voice she could and it was the last thing she said before he pinned her to the door.

* * *

It was several hours later, when they were lying exhausted on the bed, champagne gone and the fine lacy set lost somewhere along the way, that Gibbs looked at her with a cocky smile on his face.

"You know, I think we could both use some sugar now. So, how about that cake you promised me?"

Jenny groaned internally, but decided not to give up that easily. She rolled over and straddled his hips, splaying her hands over his chest. Lowering her head down, so that her hair made a fine curtain around his face, intoxicating him with its seductive smell, Jenny whispered into his ear.

"How abut we eat it later?"

All Gibbs could manage was a loud moan and a terse nod.

Jenny smiled victoriously, knowing that this won't help her _later_, but choosing to focus on _now_.

* * *

**- THE END -**


	4. Caught Red Handed?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** - Yes, I know I'm horribly late. Please don't hate me. I had trouble with Jenny's dress. :D  
This concludes week three - important parties and subtle smut. *.*  
Thanks to **_Psycho Maddy _**for reading this.

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**4. AN EXCEPTION **_**TESTS **_**THE RULE, IT **_**NEVER PROVES **_**IT.**

His eyes followed her every move. He could have easily played the _It's my job_ card, but in actuality, _job _was the furthest thing from his mind at that very moment. All he could see was her, in that tight-fitting dark brown dress that wasn't too revealing, but he knew exactly what was underneath it. He knew the way the dark scarlet lace lingerie hugged her skin, making her completely irresistible to him; knew the way her skin got that light reddish colour when she got flustered; knew the things that body could do to him.

Gold and amber embellishments around her appropriate-but-still-sexy neckline sparkled in the light and he found himself staring at her cleavage more than was acceptable. And when her leg, foot clad in five-inch gold Louboutin, oh so innocently peaked through the thigh-high split, it was all Gibbs could do not to groan loudly.

Indeed, NCIS Director Jenny Shepard was a sight to be seen and, when in front of her, you would be faced with the problem of where to look - her mischievously sparkling green eyes; brilliant, megawatt smile; fiery curls, even more set off by the complimenting colour of her dress; or her body with curves in all the right places.

Gibbs's eyes were roaming her up and down and couldn't settle on one single thing. He wanted all of her and he wanted her now. And he let her know that the moment their eyes met, for the first time since they walked in.

Nodding his head discreetly in the direction of a near-by storage room, Gibbs slowly turned around and left his place by the bar.

* * *

She could feel his eyes; knew he was practically undressing her with them. She could also feel her skin getting redder and the heat of the room rising. But she couldn't go down that road; not tonight.

So she purposefully avoided to look in his direction, only stealing a glance or two when she knew he wasn't looking. God, how sexy he looked in the suit; and that stubble that he didn't have time - and, frankly, didn't care - to shave was turning her on way more than was acceptable.

Jenny sighed internally and, lost in thought, accidentally locked eyes with her lover. For a second, she left like all the room and all the people disappeared and all she could see was the raw, unadulterated passion in his eyes; all she could hear was her ragged breathing; all she could think about was the need to feel his hands on her. Right now.

As if reading her mind, Gibbs nodded his head towards the door on his left, hidden behind the vastly flourished plant, and turned around disappearing behind it.

Jenny took a moment to gather her thoughts before she excused herself politely from whomever she was talking to and made her way to the bar. She would need a glass of Bourbon if she was going to fight him off right now. Or two.

There was no way they were having sex in the White House.

She made her way to the hidden door, throwing one last cautious look around before turning the door knob and getting in.

She didn't make it far past closing the said door before she was pinned to it, Gibbs's mouth devouring her.

One of his hands already pinned one of hers above her head and the other found its way to the split on her dress and under the silky material, grazing the scarlet lace tentatively.

Jenny gasped loudly, all attempts to fight him off failing.

"Jethro," - she managed to breath his name, when he moved his sinful mouth to her neck.

"Jethro," - she said more firmly after a few moments and he moved his head to look at her.

"We can't do this here."

But the next thing she knew, his tongue made its way from the strap of her dress, over her neck to the spot behind her right ear that made her weak in the knees.

"I locked the door," - Gibbs whispered huskily into her ear before his hand, still under her dress, suddenly ripped her thong.

"_Jethro!_" - Jenny half screamed, shocked.

He grinned as he let the lace fall on the floor, his fingers already testing her.

Why was she pretending to fight him off when she was that wet was beyond him, but he didn't dwell on it for too long as her deft fingers went to his belt.

Apparently she changed her mind.

The moment his belt was undone and his trousers and boxers hit the ground, he hiked her up and sealed their lips to stop her from getting too loud.

* * *

"I'm just saying. Never, _ever _do that again, Jethro. What would have happened if we were caught?"

"But we weren't."

"But we could have been."

"But we weren't."

Gibbs switched off the power and the elevator came to a sudden halt. She turned around and looked at him expectantly.

"But we weren't," - he repeated slowly, leaning down to kiss her lips gently. "Stop thinking about it."

Kissing her one more time, he switched the power back on, his hand falling next to hers, their fingers entwining briefly, but soon moving away from each other as the door opened.

"_If you think that the White House black tie parties are boring, think again. After the last night's gathering, the cleaning staff found a piece of lingerie in one of the side rooms used to stash extra food and drink._"

Anthony DiNozzo's overly dramatic voice filled the bull-pen from the moment they left the confined space of the elevator.

Jenny gasped, grabbing Gibbs's arm under the elbow. They shared a horrified look as Tony kept on reading the newspaper.

"_It is not known at this time who the daring couple is or whether the President will try to find it out, but Peter Mangela, a fifty-seven-year old cleaner refused to give up the piece of underwear, saying that the black lace must be the best thing he found in his thirty-year long career._"

Jenny felt her body relax as the breath she had been keeping left her mouth in a loud rush, causing the three grinning agents to look up at them.

"Oh, hey boss," - Tony smiled at them. "Director. Have a good time at the party last night? Apparently, someone did."

* * *

**- THE END -**


	5. How Slow Is Too Slow?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** - Well, to end up this smut-filled week, I wrote a story that shot the idea of drabble to hell. :D **Beware, this is an M rated chapter, so if you are under 18 (or 21 in some countries) don't read.** LOL JK Read, but _it is_ **M rated!**  
I also wanted to thank you for all the lovely reviews you left me last week - they really made my Sunday. _Thank you!  
_Finally, it has been a wish of mine for a while now to write drunk!Jenny, and well...here's what came out of it.

**ENDLESS THANKS** to **_Psycho Maddy _**for reading this after my eyes went all fuzzy and pointing out all the typos I missed (so if you find any, it's entirely her faut. :D)

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**5. NO BATTLE PLAN EVER SURVIVES CONTACT WITH THE ENEMY.**

Groaning quietly, Jennifer Shepard opened her eyes slowly. The only hint of light was coming from the slight gap in the curtains, but it was enough to make her close her eyes again.

The air around her was filled with alcohol fumes; her head was pounding; the taste in her mouth was foul; and she had no bloody idea where she was nor how she got there.

Opening her eyes again, she turned her head from the light, only to see a body lying next to her.

Sudden rush of images filled her head.

_Shattered glass; colliding with the damn boat; cry of pain; stumbling up the stairs; tearing the clothes; falling onto the bed…_

She closed her eyes quickly, willing the flashbacks away.

It was then that she felt the heat of the naked body next to her, making her shiver. The said body moved an inch or two and Jenny froze, stopping her breathing and hoping to God he would sleep for a while longer. She really needed to think about her next move.

Unfortunately, her alcohol infused brain chose to play only the images from the night before.

* * *

_Dead set on getting more that a few murmured words out of her lover, Jenny Shepard knocked back a second tumbler of her preferred amber coloured Dutch courage, grabbed her keys and made her way towards the car._

_It has been irritating her for a while now, the question of where this _relationship _of theirs was going - it had been fun four months, filled with loads of sex and next-to-nothing talking. In fact, she was pretty sure that the only time they talked seriously about _them _was after their first, accidental kiss in her office._

_And while the agreement was to take it slow and make it work this time around, she began to wonder how slow was too slow._

Jethro, we have to talk - _no, that will have him running for hills before she blinks her eyes. _Jethro, I've been thinking - _nope, not that either_.

_She had to tread the waters carefully. _Very _carefully. First sign of pressure, and she will be fighting a losing battle - that much was certain._

Jethro, how long have we been seeing… - _God, no! _Jethro, are we going to make this serous?- _He will think she's proposing. _Jethro, would you like to move in with me? - _Not bad. But was _she _ready for that step?_

_Before she realised it, her car was parked in his driveway._

_Unsurprisingly, the house was covered in darkness, the only light coming from underneath the door leading to the basement._

_Taking one last deep breath, Jenny's shaky hand opened it and her eyes landed on Gibbs's slightly bent form._

_He instantly turned his face in her direction, smiling when their eyes met. Jenny could feel herself relaxing slightly._

"_Hey. Wasn't expecting you here tonight."_

_An ever so slight slur made it obvious to her that he already had his fair share of Bourbon._

_Her will faltered a bit - how smart was having this kind of conversation with a slightly intoxicated man? Not very._

_And, if being honest, she wasn't her most sober self either._

No, _she thought_, enough with the procrastination. This has to be done.

_But before she could utter the first words of a speech she was struggling to remember, Gibbs put an almost full tumbler in her hand._

_What the hell - she needed all the Dutch courage she could get tonight - this would either make or break them._

_Downing the liquid in a couple of gulps, Jenny let the alcohol burn its way through her body while she tried to make the first sentence pass her lips._

"_Jethro, I was th-"._

"_Kiss me"._

_She stopped short, mouth agape._

"_What?" - She whispered._

"_Kiss me," - he repeated equally quiet, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer to him._

_And before she could protest, his lips brushed over hers gently._

_She couldn't lie - the touch was electrifying. She could feel her knees quiver already, and he had barely touched her._

_No, no, no, no, no - she pushed him away. He was not going to distract her just like that._

"_Jethro, I've been thinking," - she started again, but had to turn her back to him because the hunger in his eyes was unnerving. - "I know we said we're going to take this slowly, but…I don't know," - she sighed, endlessly frustrated with herself for not being able to find the right words to express what she was feeling._

_Alcohol was already making her brain fuzzy._

"_Have a drink," - Gibbs said, reaching a hand that was holding another Bourbon-filled glass towards her._

_Determined to make her point after yet another shot of liquid courage, Jenny reached for the tumbler - but the moment their fingers touched, the glass slipped out, making its way towards the cement floor of the cold basement._

_The world seemed to stop spinning for a second, but then the noise of glass being shattered broke the deafening silence and both sprung in action._

_Gibbs grabbed Jenny's shoulders, pushing her back until she collided with the wood behind her. She let out a loud cry as the pain shot from her right elbow throughout her nerve-system, but Gibbs's mouth on hers silenced her. His hands were everywhere at once - caressing and gripping; leaving a burning trail in their wake - and she found herself momentarily so stunned by the sudden hunger in him that she remained passive. That was until he moved back a few inches, simultaneously letting her breathe and throwing her a questioning look._

_It lasted only a second, though, as now she felt the need to be with him right there and right then - a need she couldn't remember feeling before._

_She pushed away from the boat and pushed him towards the stairs. Gibbs managed to grab the bottle of Bourbon before she reclaimed his lips, her tongue instantly plunging deep into his mouth. There was no way he could have stopped the loud moan that left his mouth. It seemed that it had only spurred her on, as she was now climbing the stairs while trying to rip his T-shirt off._

_Somehow, they made it out of the basement and he directed her towards the stairs that led to the upper level and, ultimately, their desired destination. She stumbled on the fourth or fifth step, falling on her back and bringing him on top of her. The edge of the stair cut painfully into her lower back, but she couldn't care less. She moved away from his mouth, gulping for air, then gulping from the bottle she snatched away from him._

_Not missing a beat, Gibbs was already sucking on her neck, tearing few top buttons on her creamy coloured shirt. She squeaked and coughed a little when he bit particularly hard on her shoulder and she choked on the drink._

_He took the bottle back, gulping greedily while Jenny's hand went to his belt buckle. She undid it, doing the same to his jeans before her hand found its way inside Gibbs's boxers. His hips bucked uncontrollably and he swatted her hand away, getting on his knees and helping her up as well._

_Now with a smug look on her face, Jenny grabbed the bottle and, before her lover could protest, ran up the rest of the way. He, however, caught her, pushing her into the wall as his front collided with her back. She moaned loudly as one of his hands plunged into her own jeans and the other ripped what was left of the buttons on her blouse and grabbed one of her breasts, covered with white silk._

_Jenny bucked her hips and laughed hoarsely when Gibbs groaned. She turned around and they shared a look for a several moments before Jenny took yet another rather generous gulp from the now almost empty bottle. Gibbs finished it off, throwing the offending item on the floor next to them and pulling Jenny in for another kiss while she fumbled with the door behind her._

_Finally making it in, Jenny pushed Gibbs away, taking what was left of her clothes off whilst he did the same. He, however, stopped her before she could take off her thong and pushed her down on the bed. She moved back as he advanced, grabbing her legs and pulling her underneath him._

_For a moment, the pace changed, and she tried to catch her breath while Gibbs kissed his way across her abdomen, down to the only piece of material that was covering her. Using both of his hands, he slowly slid the white silk down her slender legs and kissed the left side of her pelvic bone._

_Whatever intention he had of taking this slow was shot to hell when the smell of her invaded his senses. Once again he was covering her with his body, her legs already tight around his waist. He entered he with one solid thrust and she screamed out, the combination of pain and pleasure so delicious she feared she might lose it completely._

_Understanding perfectly every move she made, Gibbs gave her a second or two before he started moving again._

"_Oh, _God!_" - Was the only coherent thought Jenny could produce while her nails raked across the hot and sweaty skin of his back._

_Holding himself up on one hand, he grabbed her leg with the other one, pushing it up and changing the angle of his thrusts._

_The orgasm crashed over her so suddenly that the scream she let out came from deep within her stomach. Her eyes wide, she caught his and what he saw there, combined with the unbearable tightness of her around him make him buck his hips violently one more time before he, too, came with a feral growl._

_They stayed immobile for a while, both catching their breaths, before Gibbs slipped out of her and collapsed onto his side._

_She turned on her front, one of her arms and legs sprawled across her lover, and kissed him gently before putting her head on his shoulder and drifting off._

* * *

The rustle of sheets next to her brought Jenny from her reverie and she was met with an equally groggy look from the man next to her.

He smiled, squinting his eyes at the light coming from the window. Pushing on her shoulder insistently until she turned on her front, he removed the cover and started kissing the purple-bluish line that already made its appearance on her lower back very obvious.

Apparently she was not the only one remembering last night.

"Jethro…" - she sighed as his mouth moved lower than necessary.

"I know, " - he breathed out, coming to rest on top of her, one hand wandering underneath her and up to her breasts and the other one finding its way between her legs. - "Later."

* * *

**- THE END -**


	6. Playing Dress Up

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **- Yes, well...I'm late. I know. I do hope you will find it in your hearts to forgive me. I had some personal issues I had to tend to and that left me in no state to write anything, let alone something funny. But alas! Here I am. :D  
(I attempted to update this last night, but FF was a big fucker (excuse my French), so I eventually gave up. ¬¬  
Now, if you have been wondering - upon reading _**MarciaRebafan**_'s and _**Psycho Maddy**_'s updates - what on Earth will be this weeks theme...well, you were not the only ones. There is no theme this week! :O  
I do hope you enjoy this; I'm not too fond of it but, at this point, nothing can be done.

My thanks go to _**Psycho Maddy**_, for reading this and kindly (and ungroundedly) pointing out my hatred towards the articles. :)

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**6. IF AT FIRST YOU DON'T SUCCEED, DESTROY ALL EVIDENCE THAT YOU TRIED.**

_How the hell does this work_, Leroy Jethro Gibbs wondered, tugging on the flimsy piece of material, trying to pull it over plastic doll's head. Staring it onto her won't do it - he already tried.

Lifting his head up, he was met with the most adorable pair of blue eyes belonging to his three-year old daughter who had asked him, few minutes ago, to put a certain dress on a certain Barbie doll. He groaned quietly, realising there was no way to avoid it and busied himself with the task at hand.

Where was a Mother when one needed her?

Yes, indeed, where was one Jennifer Shepard? And how in the world did he end up dressing up dolls? He didn't even like the damn things - blonds were never to his liking - they were so unrealistic he wanted to forbid his daughter to play with them. But alas! Who was he against the two most important women in his life?

Lost in thought, Gibbs pulled a bit too hard and a soft crack filled the room. Instantly, he could feel his palms and forehead getting covered with a thin layer of sweat.

_Shit! _There was no way he was getting out of that one.

Or was there?

Slowly, he lifted his head up and felt the relief flood him - his baby girl was sitting on the floor, her back to him, playing with another doll; completely oblivious as to what was going on around her.

Quietly, Gibbs left his place on the sofa and all but tiptoed to the kitchen where he - lacking all the finesse - disposed of the freshly beheaded Barbie, keeping a bright pink dress tightly clutched in his hand. He returned to the living room, a plan forming in his head.

"Ava, baby, how would you like to go for a little walk in the park, huh?"

Two set of blue eyes met, and the little girl looked as if she was thinking the offer over for a second or two before nodding enthusiastically. She jumped up, instantly forgetting about her previous task of brushing one of her many Barbies' hair and running into her Father's waiting arms.

Gibbs picked her up easily, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek playfully. Ava giggled before returning the kiss and smiling cheekily at her Dad.

_God bless her short attention span_, Gibbs thought as they left the house several minutes later.

* * *

That evening - Ava tucked in for the night - Jennifer Shepard was in the kitchen, having a glass of water before she went to bed. Standing with her back leaned against the kitchen counter, she let her mind - and eyes - wonder off. That was, until the said eyes fell onto something oddly unusual.

Confusion was obvious on her face as she tried to recall her daughter telling her she broke one of her many Barbies - news she would most certainly learn about the moment she set a foot into the house.

Well, that left only one person. A wicked smile spread across her face.

* * *

Gibbs was lying in the bed, waiting for his wife to join him. He hadn't seen her all day and all he really wanted was to spent some quality time with her.

Where was she, anyways?

At that very moment, his gorgeous wife, dressed only in her knickers and his dark blue T-shirt, walked into the room with a face that meant no good. Saying nothing, she turned off the lights and lay on the bed next to him.

After several moments of quietness - and Gibbs's insistent staring - Jenny placed a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered to his ear; a note of amusement heavy in her voice.

"Jethro, why is there a headless Barbie in the trashcan?"

_Shit!_

**

* * *

**

**- THE END -**


	7. The Call of the Nature

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** - Well, I will not apologise because, for one, Gibbs says it's a sign of weakness, and for two, it would just be plain stupid. It was horrible of us to leave this open for so long, but I have finally stepped up the game and finished mine. I personally give you the permission to go harass _**MarciaRebafan**_ and _**Psycho Maddy**_ until they finish theirs. _GO!_ :)  
Nothing much left to say, except not beta'd, English still not my mother tongue and _go pee before you start reading this_. :D

**SPECIAL THANKS** - to **_MarciaRebafan_**, for reading this and being so kind as to lie and tell me it's great.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**7. EVERYTHING TAKES LONGER THAN YOU THINK  
**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs tapped his fingers on the steering-wheel impatiently. The road ahead of him seemed to have no end, the ride unusually quiet for a while. In fact, Gibbs mused, Jenny hadn't said anything since she asked when they would make it to their final destination, some fifteen minutes ago. His mumbled _soon_ seemed to do nothing to please her and he figured she was just getting bored of the long ride.

But glancing at her now, he noticed the way her jaw was set tight; mouth tightly shut, whiteness at the edges from the pressure. Her hands were in tight fists on either side of her body and even though he couldn't really see her eyes behind the dark sunglasses, he was willing to bet they were set ahead, unfocused and not blinking.

She was tense all over.

"Jen?" – He asked after observing her for several moments.

Her head jerked at the sound of his voice and turned in his direction.

"You okay?"

She gave him a terse nod before looking back in front of her.

Gibbs looked at her for a few more seconds before turning his look back to the road.

To say that they were in the middle of nowhere would be an understatement. He couldn't remember when was the last time they passed something living, be it a human, an animal or a plant. Dark brown, dry land was spread for miles and miles on either side of them, and the road ahead of them seemed to disappear in mirage created by the hot sun above.

He was getting really agitated, uncomfortable in the small car they managed to buy from a man who they saw at the train station with his family, about to flee the country. It took some persuasion, but the man soon realised that he was better off with their foreign money than the old excuse for a car he would have to leave behind in any case.

"Stop the car."

The words snapped him from his quiet musing. He looked at her, a proverbial question mark above his head.

"What?"

"You have to stop the car."

There was no further explanation. His still questioning gaze met with the back of her head, as she looked out of the window.

Was she sick? He never knew her to be sick, but he supposed it was possible.

"Jethro, please stop the car."

This time she removed her glasses and their eyes met.

"You sick, Jen?"

She shook her head minutely.

He briefly looked back at the road before returning the gaze to her eyes.

"Then what?"

"_Ineedtopee_."

"_What?_" – He snapped.

"I. Need. To. Pee. Jethro." – Jenny was making exaggerated pauses between the words now, giving him a pointed look.

"Suck it up. We'll be there soon."

He wanted to head-slap himself the moment the words left his mouth, and her murmured _bastard_ did nothing to diminish the feeling.

He chanced a look at her, but her glasses were covering her eyes once again and she was looking out of the side window, her hands back in tight fists.

Gibbs sighed quietly, wondering where the hell their destination – a worn-down cottage in the Middle-of-Nowhere, Serbia, as Decker described it – was.

_Just drive straight east after you leave the town behind you and you'll be there in an hour and a half, two tops_, Decker said.

Just then, the asphalt road ended and the tires were met with the macadam, the car bumping up and down every now and then.

Gibbs's eyes snapped to Jenny immediately and he could tell she tensed even more. She looked at him and he couldn't help but smirk at her.

He didn't know why, but he seemed to be feeling better when he knew she was suffering, too.

"Jethro, if you don't stop the damn car right now, I swear to God, I will pee right onto this seat!"

Gibbs's hands tightened on the wheel and he seemed to be considering his options for a couple of moments, but one more look at Jenny's face was enough for him to steer the car to the side of the road. He didn't particularly want to deal with the smell if she really made good on her ominous promise. Or the consequences.

She was out of the car before it came to a full stop and her relieved _aaaaah_ made Gibbs grin broadly.

He got out of the car, as well, holding a folded map they bought at the station and leaned against the hood. Looking around him one more time, Gibbs opened the map, trying to figure where they were.

He struggled briefly with some of the Cyrillic letters that were different from the Russian ones, but he was sure he got a pretty good idea of where they were supposed to go.

Decker was going to be head-slapped into the next century for this.

He folded the map back and looked at the side of the car, catching a very nice sight of Jenny's behind as she stood up and pulled her shorts back up.

The glare he was met with then was nowhere near as nice. She walked up to him and stood still, arms crossed over her chest.

"Decker's fault," – he said matter-of-factly. "Gave me the wrong directions."

She glared at him some more, not saying a single word.

"I'll make it up to you."

The closest he would come to apologising, and they both knew it.

"Oh, you will," – Jenny snorted before moving back to the car, brushing him in the process.

_Well, _Gibbs thought to himself,_ maybe something good came out of this week in Serbia, after all._

* * *

**- THE END -**

* * *

_"Do you remember that little farmhouse we were holed up in? A whole week with nothing to do, but..."_ - Jenny Shepard, 4x01, _Shalom  
_


End file.
